Always Watching You
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: So I found a bunch of Supernatural imagines and decided to go crazy with some drabbles. This one is "Imagine Dean getting distracted every time you walk by". Dean X OC Enjoy! R & R


/*g **Author's Note- Hello! So I found a bunch of Supernatural imagines on ifunny and decided that I wanted to write some drabbles to go with them. This is the beginning. I'll be posting each one separately so if you enjoy this one, please keep an eye out for the others** **Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the imagine that I'm using. Just how I interpreted it and my character Haven.**

Always Watching you

Dean sighed as he, Sam, and Haven walked up to the crime scene. They'd been on the trail of a vampire nest for a week and he was getting tired of talking to the locals.

"Sheriff, I'm Agent Page. This is Agent Plant and Agent Bonham," Dean said, motioning to Haven and Sam, respectively. The hunters flashed their fake badges at the sheriff.

"Aren't those the guys from Zepplin?" the sheriff asked. Dean tried not to smile. At least the guy had good taste in music.

"Yes. It's just a coincidence. May I examine the body?" Haven asked. Dean loved it when she got all serious and official.

"Of course," the sheriff replied. She walked toward the body and Dean's eyes followed her without him realizing.

"We talked to the deputy at the last crime scene. Is this victim similar to the last one?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Completely drained of blood. Puncture wounds on the neck. Creepy stuff right there," the sheriff replied while shaking his head. "Is your partner okay?" Sam looked over to see Dean watching Haven intently. He frowned and elbowed his brother. Dean jolted and glared at Sam before turning back to the sheriff.

"Has anyone new come into town? That like to stay out late and cause…" He trailed off as he watched Haven move around the body and crouch down.

"Cause?" the sheriff asked with a frown. Sam nudged Dean again. Dean dragged his eyes back to his brother.

"What is your problem?" Sam hissed quietly. Dean shook his head and frowned.

"Nothing. My bad. Anyone new causing trouble?" the older Winchester said. The sheriff scratched his chin as he thought about it.

"There's a group of young people that have been hanging around the Gas 'n Sip. I'm not sure where they're staying though."

"Are there any abandoned houses or farms nearby?" Sam asked.

"There's the old Hinkle place about a mile outside of town. Do you think they're squatting there?"

"Maybe," Dean said, watching Haven as she walked up.

"I need to talk to you," she said, frowning as she pulled Dean aside. Sam sighed in relief and went back to questioning the sheriff.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"This guy was a vamp." Dean rubbed a hand over his face.

"Not this shit again," he groaned. "The sheriff said there's an abandoned farm about a mile outside town. We should go scout it out tonight and go from there." Haven smiled and felt his cheeks get warm.

"I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

"Will you move your elbow? It's digging into my ribs," Haven grumbled. Dean shifted but stayed close.

"Sorry. Your foot's getting close to something precious there," he grumbled back. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Will you two just kiss already?" the younger Winchester asked. The other hunters blushed and stared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes again.

"You're complaining but you're not moving away from each other even though there's space," he answered, gesturing at the gap between himself and Haven.

"Quit talking about stupid stuff. We've got work to do," Haven said as she moved away from Dean. They went back to peeking through the bushes at the old farm. It wasn't long before five people were walking towards the house, laughing and drinking what the hunters hoped was beer. One of the two women looped and arm around one of the men's neck and kissed him passionately.

"Son of a bitch. Mates," Dean groaned.

"We've dealt with it before and we can do it again," Haven told him. He sighed, knowing she was right but still finding it annoying.

"Let's head back to the motel and we'll come back to gank them during the day," Sam said. The other two hunters agreed and they headed out.

* * *

Haven hummed _Night Moves_ as she exited the bathroom, drying her hair. Dean's eyes followed her as she danced around the room.

"Dude, are you even listening?" Sam asked grumpily. Dean turned back to his brother.

"Yeah, yeah. I was listening." Sam leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What'd I say?"

"Umm…" Dean stared back blankly. Sam shook his head.

"You were too busy watching Haven again to notice. Why don't you just tell her you like her?" Sam said matter-of-factly. Dean's cheeks flushed.

"I don't-"

"Don't even try to deny it. You wouldn't watch her the way you do if you didn't like her."

"What are we talking about, boys?" Haven asked as she sat at the table with them. Dean shot Sam a glare that said "Keep your damn mouth shut". Sam rolled his eyes.

"I was just telling Dean that we should go after the vamps tomorrow morning and that we should get some sleep soon," the younger Winchester replied.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll take the couch," Haven said with a smile.

"I'll take the couch. You need your rest and you won't get any sleep on that shitty thing," Dean said suddenly. Sam and Haven both raised an eyebrow.

"And you will?" she asked. Dean shrugged.

"I've trained my body to sleep anywhere. Take the bed." Sam stood.

"You guys can argue this all night but I'm going to sleep," he said. "Goodnight."

"You know, we could just share. It's not like I've got cooties," Haven joked. The idea of Haven sleeping next to him was extremely appealing but also had the older Winchester flushing again.

"As long as you're cool with it, I am," Dean replied, trying his damnedest to sound nonchalant.

"Good. Let's cuddle, Winchester," Haven laughed. Dean froze. She looked back when she realized he wasn't following her to the bed. "I was only kidding, Dean." He didn't miss the slight hurt that flashed behind her eyes for just a moment.

"I know that. Just get your ass in bed," he said, smiling. She smiled back and they laid down with their backs to each other.

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Goodnight, Haven," he replied, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the pleasant heat at his back.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Haven slowly approached the old farm house. The vampires would be sleeping but they didn't want to take any chances. Dean peeked in the window and saw the five vamps passed out in the living room. He carefully opened the door and motioned for Sam and Haven to go in. The three hunters entered the house, machetes at the ready. They each took up a position by a sleeping vamp. Dean held up three fingers to count down. When the last finger dropped, so did the machetes. One vamp let out a screech as its head was severed, waking the mated vampires. The male took off after Haven and Dean was immediately moving after him. Completely focused on protecting Haven, he didn't notice the female coming at his side until she'd thrown him into the wall.

"Son of a bitch," he growled as he staggered to his feet. He saw Haven decapitate the male vamp and the female let out an ear-piercing shriek. Sam took the opportunity to gank her. Before the vamp's head even hit the floor, Dean rushed to Haven and wrapped her in his arms.

"Is everything okay, Dean?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Everything's fine," he said, relief flooding his voice. Haven let out a nervous laugh.

"If you hold on much longer, you'll break the 'no chick-flick moments' rule." Dean pulled back to look into her eyes for a second before smashing his lips to hers. He felt her freeze for a moment before her arms slid around his neck, holding him to her. "I was wondering if all you were ever gonna do was watch," she said with a giggle. Dean frowned.

"You knew?"

"Of course. But I wanted you to come to me on your own. I didn't want to push you. I've known you long enough, Winchester, to know that it only would have pushed you away," she explained. He chuckled.

"Well, I hope you're used to it because I'm always going to be watching you from now on." She smiled.

"I'll count on it."


End file.
